Hate
by Moonlit Water Sunny River
Summary: She had no one to turn to, lost and confused. Elysia Hughes's life was ruined when her father died, and twelve years later, she takes revenge on one of the ones she blames for her father's death. HEAVY CONTENT. Torture, yuri noncon, lemon, Emo!Elysia. Oneshot.


**A/N: Plot bunny…and first of one of these pairings on the site…Oneshot, rape yuri.**

_No one expected her to turn out like this._

_No one expected the sweet little girl to dye her hair black, or be so cynical and bitter._

_No one expected Elysia Hughes to hate the world for taking her father from her._

* * *

Sheska sighed as she filed the last few papers on her desk, rotating both her shoulders and cracking her neck. "Ah…weekend at last." She was the last person in the office, and it was her job to lock up.

The brunette twirled the keys cheerfully on her finger. Kain was probably home already, and she couldn't wait for another weekend with her loving fiancé…especially with the news she had for him.

* * *

** "Look at her. She went digging too far. The truth should have stayed buried. If it had, he'd still be alive."**

* * *

_ The black eyeliner was laid on thick these days, blue eyes almost icy. It was intimidating, the changes that had happened in twelve years – and the hate that had been bred._

_ Winry had been the first to stop coming for visits to the Hughes household, despite the fact that her husband and his brother kept coming. Well, Al and Ed kept visiting until Elysia let loose a bat in the house._

_ Sheska still visited, and Kain came with her sometimes, but they were the only ones there to see the haggard, lonely look on Gracia's face and the coldness in the eyes of her daughter._

A knock resounded upon the door, making Sheska jump and utter a little shriek as she dropped the keys.

"Uh, one second!" In her hurry to get to the door, she managed to trip, break a heel on one of her shoes _and _lose her glasses. She managed to find the door handle, opening the door from her position on the ground with one hand while desperately searching for her glasses with the other.

"Sorry! I'm actually the last one here…I was just about to lock up for the weekend…" She finally came upon her glasses on the carpet, and brought them to her face.

* * *

**"I never killed him. All I did was pull the trigger."**

* * *

She was face to face with a black stocking. She looked up, past the ruffled red skirt, and gasped as Elysia looked down at her.

"Tell me about my father," she said – ordered. Commanded.

"Elysia! What are you doing out this late?"

"I told you to tell me about my father." Sheska got to her feet, and Elysia advanced into the office, blue eyes glinting.

Sheska took half a step back, then thought better of it as she remembered with a sickening jolt what day it was. "Elysia, sweetie…" She pulled up a chair and sank into it, gesturing to the fifteen-year-old to do the same. "I know today's always a tough day for you…This year especially. You've been having a tough time, haven't you?"

She stayed standing. "You talked to my mother?"

"We're good friends, Elysia. I heard about the boys…Another one each week."

"It's not your business if I just get bored of them quickly."

Sheska nodded slowly. "You can always talk to me, you know that, right? I promise not to tell your mother."

Elysia gave a shy smile, and sat gingerly on the edge of the chair.

* * *

_On the seventh anniversary of Maes's murder, Roy had paid the Hughes family a visit. As he drove up to the house, he noticed a small wisp of smoke. Immediately alarmed, he stepped on the accelerator._

_ Faces. Happy faces, smiling faces, laughing faces, all of them. Slowly, they shrivelled up, curling and blackening in the flame. Elysia threw another photo onto the fire, her ten-year-old face twisted with unshed tears._

_ "Elysia." She looked up._

_ "Hello, Uncle Roy." Her voice broke on the last syllable._

_ "Why are you burning your pictures?" With a pang, Roy watched his own face turn to ashes with his arms around the toddler Elysia had once been._

_ "I don't want him watching. All the time. His eyes are always on me. I don't want him disappointed."_

_ Roy put an arm around her. "I know he's not disappointed in you, Elysia. He always loved you, and always will."_

_ She stood up. "How dare you pretend to know? How dare you?"_

_ "Elysia, I –"_

_ "It's your fault, anyway! You took him away! YOU KILLED HIM!" Elysia grabbed a burning stick from the fire and hit Roy with it as hard as she could._

_ "Ow! Shit!" Roy held his shoulder, wincing in pain. Elysia dropped the stick back in the fire and walked away._

* * *

"Thank you for listening, Sheska."

"It's okay, sweetie. My mother died when I was young, so I know how it feels."

Elysia grabbed Sheska in a hug, arms wrapped around her neck. Sheska hugged her back, glad to have broken through her icy exterior for the first time in years –

With a gasp, she felt a sharp sting in the back of her neck. Elysia murmured, "Thanks for nothing, Sheska."

"Ellie…" Sheska's eyes unfocused for a minute, then snapped back. Elysia's tears were gone, replaced by a psychotic grin as she pushed the chair backwards, causing the brunette to roll onto the floor on her back.

She put her hands on the older woman's stomach and pushed down. "You're going to start to show soon."

"I was…going to tell him…tonight."

"Good luck with that." She was straddling her stomach now, red ruffled skirt spread across both of their legs.

Sheska closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. Soft lips kissed them away, and she felt the buttons on her shirt being undone. One by one, they slipped through the white fabric.

* * *

**"I'll do anything. Just make me feel alive again."**

* * *

"You know what that drug I just administered does?"

Sheska shook her head, although she had a good idea. She could barely move her arms, let alone try to fight back. Her shirt was open now, and her bra was being roughly pulled down, the cups sitting underneath her swollen breasts.

"Mild sedative, semi-paralyzation. It also has some handy side-effects."

Elysia bent down, touching the tip of her tongue lightly to Sheska's nipple. She blew lightly, other hand pinching her other nipple. It was painful, but it felt…_good_…at the same time.

The teenager wasn't wearing a bra, she noticed, her own buds evident through the black shirt she wore. Elysia saw her stare. "You like it?" She pulled off the shirt, her hair falling loose as the collar untied her ponytail and framing her face in lank waves. Her hair was wet, glossy and hanging more heavily than usual.

* * *

_Gracia thought she did a good job at hiding the needles she found in the bathroom from guests, but she was tired, sickly. Al never said anything, but was horrified at the habits and friends of an eleven-year-old girl._

_ That was the year her hair started being dyed black._

* * *

**"I'm the only one who can help you. And you're the only one who will help me."**

* * *

The military trousers were difficult to undo, but Elysia distracted her well, sucking and licking on her nipple and squeezing her breast, roughly enough to leave light red scratches. Eventually she pulled them down, revealing the panties Sheska had worn as a treat for her husband that night. It was in expectation of what would happen after she'd told him.

"Slut," she growled, running her finger along the crotch of the red silk panties, kept together with ties at either side. Sheska couldn't help being wet, her fear not able to quell her primal sex drive.

Elysia touched a finger to her engorged clitoris, moving in small circles. "Why did you search for the truth, Sheska?"

Sheska opened her mouth, slowly articulating the words through the druggy haze. "…No one…deserves to…to be…be lied to."

"If you hadn't, Daddy would still be alive!" Elysia slapped Sheska across the face, hard. "I wouldn't be growing up alone!"

"You…have your…your mother, Elysia."

She laughed bitterly. "My _mother. _My mother's the perfect, stay-at-home woman, dedicated to her husband. Once he died, she became a nothing. I grew up without someone to laugh and play with. And it's all your fault." Elysia pulled loose the ties, lowered her head between Sheska's legs, and bit down on her clitoris.

She let out a scream, silenced by the chemical lethargy that had been pumped through her veins.

"Good, good. You feel that? That's not even close to what I want to make you feel." Elysia was crying now, too. She reached towards the drawer of Sheska's desk, and pulled out her service gun.

"How did…" It was all Sheska could say.

"Daddy was a military man, remember?" Elysia licked her lips, cleaning off the traces of blood. She placed two fingers between Sheska's labia, parting the folds of skin and resting the cold muzzle of the gun right against her womanhood.

"Time for Russian Roulette." She thrust it in, the wide muzzle pushing against her cervix.

Her breath was coming shallowly now, the feeling of a weapon, her _own _weapon, inside of her, and she could almost feel the bullets loaded inside of it.

This was no game of Russian Roulette. Sheska never used her gun.

It was fully loaded.

Elysia disengaged the safety, and prepared to squeeze the trigger. Sheska squeezed her eyes shut, terrified and praying for a miracle.

_Help me._

Click.

Sheska opened her eyes. A laugh of relief escaped her, and Elysia's face wore a look of confusion.

The gun, kept unused and poorly maintained in the drawer, had misfired.

* * *

**"There are worse things than death."**

* * *

"Well, looks like you win." Elysia was almost ready to cry. She pulled out the gun roughly, making Sheska wince.

She stood up, wickedly heeled boots on either side of Sheska's stomach, and smiled again. "Misoprostol."

"What?"

"One of the drugs in that cocktail is Misoprostol."

Sheska blinked, and Elysia put one heel on her stomach where, inside, a fragile baby was developing.

"It's a drug that induces abortion."

She stepped down, pain lancing through Sheska's abdomen, then trickling down her legs and between her thighs. A growing pressure began to build, then blood began to flow. Elysia drove her heel in more, pressing directly on the older woman's uterus where Sheska's hopes and dreams were slowly disintegrating into blood, flesh and pieces of an incomplete placenta.

Her thighs felt heavy as her miscarriage began to coagulate, drying on her skin. The carpet was turning red.

"Now do you know how it feels, Shes-ka?"

"How did you become like this, Elysia?" she whispered. "You were so sweet, so happy… When Hughes died, you were so sad, so confused…"

"Sadness, confusion. They turn to anger, to hate." Elysia squatted next to Sheska, playing with the bookworm's frizzy brown hair.

"But not…not on their own."

"You're right. If I was alone, I'd be dead by now." Through her tear-filled vision, she saw the door open behind Elysia.

* * *

**"Does this feel good to you? Is this pain an affirmation of life?"**

* * *

Envy placed his hands on Elysia's shoulders. "Congratulations. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did."

He reached down, fondling her breast. "Good girl." Elysia leaned into his touch, eyelashes fluttering."

"Envy-sama…I…"

"Say it."

Sheska watched them mutely – shocked, disappointed…but not surprised.

"Please…fuck me." Envy chuckled nastily, pulling both of her nipples and tugging up her skirt. She wasn't wearing underwear, her vaginal lips open with need.

How could she be so turned on, with Sheska lying in front of her, bruised and bleeding?

Envy bit Elysia's neck as his hands moved down to between her thighs, penetrating her with one thin, white finger. The young teen moaned, thrusting against him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He hooked his arms under her legs, opening them and pulling her up. With one quick thrust, he was inside her, purple eyes glittering.

He slammed her onto the desk, pumping into her with a member that seemed too large for his skinny, feminine body. It wasn't long before Elysia came with a whispered scream, and Envy pulled out, still rigid.

Elysia dropped to her knees, and grabbing her hair, Envy thrust his length into her mouth. She eagerly complied, showing what looked like years of practice.

Sheska turned her head away and closed her eyes, but she couldn't block out her hearing. After what seemed like an eternity of listening to Elysia's final corruption, there was a scream of release.

The drug was starting to wear off now, the drug-induced lethargy replaced by one borne of fear and depression.

"Should I kill her, Envy?"

"No, leave her. What you've done is worse than death. Well done, Elysia."

Elysia shook her head. "I'm not that girl anymore. I don't know if I ever was."

"Alright, then who are you?"

"I'm Hate."

* * *

**"Hate is the only emotion worth feeling. It fuels everything, despite what they tell you, it fuels everything with its raw power."**

* * *

They walked out of the door, Envy's arm around her shoulders. They looked like brother and sister from here, thought Sheska.

At least Elysia wouldn't be alone anymore. But Elysia didn't exist – Elysia would never have done these things.

Elysia would never have taken her child away.

Sheska stared at the white ceiling, feeling her consciousness ebb away. She reached out feebly, searching for something to hold, and her hand came upon the gun that Elysia – Hate – had used. It felt light for a fully loaded gun.

She picked it up, holding it in front of her face, and opened it up. It was empty.

Sheska was sure it had been fully loaded – absolutely certain, in fact. That meant –

Elysia wasn't completely lost.

If she had had the energy to turn her head, she would have seen the bullets that Elysia had removed.

But it was too late. Sheska closed her eyes again, sleep carrying her on velvet wings away from her body and the remnants of broken dreams.

**A/N: O.O that was…interesting…**

**Although, I have to say, this is one of my favourite kinds of story to write. What can I say, I'm a bit of a sadist .**


End file.
